It's the right thing to do!
by xxalicexxjasperxx
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett fanfic! Rose is getting abused by her dad Charlie Rose is in fact human Bella and the others are vamps figures out what's going on and how is she gonna stop it!
1. Chapter 1 Lovely Father

This is a Rosalie fanfic my first Rose one so please don't leave stupid remarks about oh she doesn't act like that. Well first, Rosalie is a made-up character made by Stephenie Meyer. Second, what did you have tea with her last night or something? No I didn't think so! Any who this is a story about how Rosalie is getting abused and she's best friends with all the Cullens, also dating Emmett Cullen. Charlie is her dad and is a drunk and beats her but Bella figures out what's going on.

Rosalie's P.O.V

I woke up on my bedroom floor feeling my stomach where my lovely father kicked me yesterday. My blonde hair was caught in a massive nut where Charlie pulled me up to my room to kick me more. I pushed up on my hands and half-ran to the bathroom I share with Charlie, I checked my face nothing wrong there, I lifted up my t-shirt to find a bruise the size of Charlie's boot left there, is that a cut?! I cleaned up the cut and put on a huge flat bandage on my stomach. I rushed to get dressed and ran down the stairs trying to avoid Charlie's harassment. Emmett wore a dumb fold expression and Bella glaring at his side. She knew what happened and ignored my fake smile.

"Hey babe!" Emmett cheered then pulled me up into a bear-hug. Bella's glare turned into a panicked expression she stared pass me and pulled me out of the way to shut the door. Stupid fast movement! I heard something crash on the door from the inside Bella snarled

"Emmett. Bring Rosalie to school I'm gonna go shopping with Alice today" As soon as she stated- well snarled that- Alice's yellow car sped down from the corner. Alice rolled down the window and her expression was serious

"Bella let's go shopping" Alice grumbled threw her teeth. Bella hugged me softly knowing where it hurt to be touched and walked to the car. I wonder what that is about.

Bella's P.O.V

I hopped into Alice's car and plotted what's gonna happened.

"Alice. She's in danger!" I cried tearless sobs

"I know Bella, I know" Alice said coldly "I had a vision of her getting stabbed tonight" We rushed out of the car into my cabin and sat down on the bed.

"Alice we need a plan" I stated

"Yes, okay well we can have a sleepover and keep her here for awhile"

"No, we can't her father is the freaking Chief of the town!!"

"Yes I know that! She'll be here for the rest of the month I mean it's close to Christmas for Heaven sake!" she went on and on.

"We can't tell Emmett!" I cried "I'm gonna protect her I stay over her house as long as I can then I'll sneak into her room as soon as I leave and if he touches her I'll rip him in half and let Emmett stuck his blood!" Alice jumped up the bed and backed away from me I was practically was on fire now. Alice wore her pixie expression and tried to calm me down.

"Bella, I'll help you and Jasper could help too. He can teach her how to calm herself down and stuff" I was calmed but just thinking of what he did to her since she came to move with him! I decided to borrow some drugs to make Charlie sleep for awhile Alice asked Carlisle if we can use them, he knew checked up on her scars like I begged. Alice and I then snuck into the house throw Rose's window. I walked down the stairs lightly and spotted Charlie in nothing but boxers and t-shirt drinking milk straight out of the carton. Pig! Alice appeared by my side then handed me a paper and pen I wrote in Rosalie's handwriting

_Dad,_

_Sorry I forgot to mention I'm helping Bella with math and she invited me to sleep over for the rest of the month. Find food in the refrigerator I cooked some things for you_

_Rosalie_

I placed the note on the counter then Charlie just realized it and read it and muttered

"Dumb blonde bitch" Alice held me back and then I happily got the drugs and put them in the "milk" carton and he pushed out. Alice then flew up the stairs and appeared with almost all of Rosalie's clothes and then we vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 Poor Jasper

It's the right thing to do!

Chapter 2

Rosalie's P.O.V

"Genetics will be the next unit we will study and term papers due on next Friday" said Mr. Banner as Emmett and I walked out of the classroom. Alice came dancing up to us with Bella smiling.

"Hey Emmett, Hey Rose, GUESS WHAT?!" Alice screamed in my face.

"What Allie?" I tried screaming back but failed to do so.

"You're having a sleepover with Bella, me, and Esme!!!" she screamed again

"Really? Wait what will the guys do then?" I wondered

"I'm going to lock them up in Edward's bedroom watching movies for as long as you stay." She quickly yelled

"We got your stuff already so Emmett will take you to our house directly after school." Bella finally spoke up. Thank god I didn't want to see Charlie, ever.

"Oh cool" I said absentmindedly Emmett wrapped his cold arms around my waist pulling me close to his rock hard chest. I breathed in his smell, he always smells good, and I love it. I planted a kiss right on his lips and he stiffened. Ah my vampire boyfriend didn't see that coming, I giggle as Emmett carelessly lead me towards the lunchroom. Bella twisted me out of Emmett's grip "I have to borrow Rosalie for a sec" she informed Emmett who was looking at Jasper's pained expression. I wonder if he is okay, crap! He feels my hurt no, no, not innocent Jasper no not today. Bella grabbed my hand and we ran out the doors towards the girl bathroom. Bella settled me down by the sinks and checked the stalls. Clear. She locked both exits. Finally turning to me and said

"I know, what's going on Rosalie, and apparently you know, I figured it out. But I want you to tell me it yourself" she spoke clearly and calmly. Alice came in frowning as she settled by Bella. I took a deep breath

"Charlie blames me for my mother leaving him. Charlie hitting me has been going on long before you guys came to Forks. I learned how to deal with the pain. But since I met Emmett the beatings got worse and the name-calling got more meaningful. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier." I cried as Alice and Bella pulled me into a group hug. I sobbed on Bella's shoulder while I heard Alice walk out. About 10 minutes later I hear the door open again.

"Alice this doesn't feel right" I heard Jasper whispered Oh my gosh poor Jasper, he's scared to be in the ladies room. I started laughing and I felt a wave of calmness come to me. Thanks to Jasper's power. I felt better but now Jasper's face mirrored my pain

"Alice, Bella I'll like to talk to Rosie by myself" he said his eyes never leaving mine.

They shook they heads and left. He closed his eyes and spoke

"Rosalie Swan, you're like a sister to be, I love you, and you know that right?" I stood there froze. Not knowing if he was just musing or asking an actual question. I chewed on my fingernail, well what was rest of it. Jasper opened his eyes and ran his fingers through his honey blond hair.

"I know what is happening between you and Charlie, I don't like it. So I'm going to teach you some stuff how to fight and how to calm yourself, like a poker face if you will. Okay Rose?" he asked me while staring at the writing on a stall door.

"Yes Jazz you're the greatest!" I said while running to hug him. He stiffened under my touch. I never noticed I'm almost taller than him. I kissed his forehead.

"When will my lessons start?" I asked jokingly

"Tonight after we tell Emmett and the others" he said seriously then turned his back to me and looked at the left exit "Alice, Bella since your listening you may come in now". The door opened and the girls walked in with guilty expressions then they attacked Jasper with hugs. "Thanks Jasper, now get out of the ladies room" Alice said. Jasper let out a sigh of relief of jetted quickly out of the ladies room. I turned to them

"Whose going to tell Emmett?" I asked

They looked at each other, after they decide "All of us" Bella said and grabbed my hand and we ran off campus into the parking lot.

Emmett's P.O.V

Rosalie, Alice, and Bella never came back to lunch so I just decided to hide in my jeep for the rest of the school day. I soon spotted Alice running towards the bathroom with Jasper. Alice and Bella waited then I heard Jasper say "tonight after we tell Emmett and the others…." What are they going to tell me? Am I that stupid I never noticed anything wrong with Rosalie? My one and true love. The person I'm going to turn into a vampire soon. God I'm such a moron but she never told me anything. I'll have to wait till tonight when they tell us. I wonder if it's very serious maybe something not so serious… I jumped when Rose opened the door begging me to help her in. "Fine hold on" I jumped out of my side and with vampire speed I was by Rose. I picked her up and buckled her in the jeep she gave me a kiss on the lips, then that turned to a mini make out session. She pulled away "Emmett that was great" I smiled and got to the driver's side. I drove Rose to my house and helped her out. "Esme, do you have food?" I asked my mom as we walked into the house. "Yes dear, and no you can't eat any it's for Rosalie" Esme smiled as she walked out of the kitchen to greet Rosalie and I.

I was wrestling with Edward and Jasper, when Alice, Bella, and Rosie came out.

"Family meeting" Called Alice

This is going to be good. I slammed Edward into Jasper and stood up dusted myself, pretended to fix my hair, and model styled walked to the family room. Rosalie was sitting crossed legged on the floor between Alice and Bella. Esme was sharing the love seat with Carlisle. Edward sat on the couch with Jasper and I sat on the arm of the couch. Bella stood up

"Now I want to tell you guys, I'll be watching Rosalie- I grinned she cared for Rose- no I'm not stalking her Emmett if that's what you're grinning about." I was about to objected but Alice stood up "Emmett listen me and Bella we're watching Rose. Because of Charlie." Rose stood up "Rose show everyone your cuts, bruises, scars" Bella demanded but softly. Rose lifted up her shirt revealing all these marks on her stomach and chest. Esme gasped, Edward's fingers made holes in the couch, Carlisle just sat there motionless. I however was on fire "HE HAS NO RIGHT TO HIT YOU" I screamed shaking the house Esme jumped and Alice hide behind Jasper. Edward tackled me into the wall causing the wall to cave in. Jasper found rope and tied my up. I was screaming every word. I can think of at them no one listened. Then the next thing I knew I broke through the ropes and ran into the backyard. I took off into the woods. Don't kill Charlie……….Yet.

Rosalie's P.O.V

"Well that went surprisingly well" Edward joked. I just wanted to focus on my lessons with Jasper. Alice took me upstairs. I found a black tang top that fit tight causing my chest to look bigger. Then baggy sweatpants that made me look fat but at the same time skinny. I met Alice and Bella at the top of the stairs "ready?" Alice asked excitedly

"Oh yeah" I answered running down the stairs and into the backyard.

Jasper was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants and the same for Edward.

"Now lesson 1 never let your attacker touch you" he came towards me running at vampire speed no knowing I was about to do this as he came towards me about inches away I stepped aside. Then it began I was hitting, running, slapping, kicked, punching, and jumping to get away from Jasper.

"Lesson 2 don't trust your attacker at all" Jasper said as he walked towards me smiling. I was ready then jasper tripped over this rock. And he looked hurt and said

"Rosalie ow, help I think I hurt my ankle" I walked towards him offering my hand. Then the next thing I knew I was pinned on the ground and Jasper was smiling. "Didn't I teach you anything?" he asked smiling still "We'll just skip this lesson now let's move on"

I heard something in the woods coming towards us. Jasper got down in a defending crouch in front of me.

"At eases soldier" said a familiar voice.


End file.
